Distractions
by harlhoe
Summary: Alex is having trouble with his emotions, he doesn't know what he is feeling and how to control it. But whenever he is around Sean, he gets all nervous and un-Alex like.


Alex sighed loudly, walking into the mansion after many hours of training. Recently he was having trouble with his emotions, whether it be controlling them or figuring out what he was feeling. He was confused and frustrated, mainly. But only because he hadn't been able to find any reasons to as he was feeling weirdly. Having no answers angered him, and the only thing that the blonde could do was express his anger through hitting the bunker walls with his lasers.

This particular day was rough for Alex. He was feeling stranger than usual, especially when he was around people. Well, a person. And like always, he wasn't sure why. But earlier that day, at breakfast, Alex had walked up the the table like always, only to see his usual spot was taken. It wasn't a big deal, after all, its just a seat. The only remaining one was next to Sean. It didn't seem like a problem at first, but as Alex sat down and everyone began to speak, he seemed to be getting distracted. He found himself glancing over at the male next to him every few minutes and then caught himself staring once or twice. And then when Sean looked over at him with his goofy smile, Alex felt the need to clear his throat and look away as he felt his face heat up slightly. It wasn't long after that that Alex stood up and told everyone he was going to the bunker. And that's where he had been since then.

The blonde walked into the kitchen, wiping his face with a towel then setting it on the table. He got out a glass from the cupboard before walking over to the sink and filling it with cold water. He dipped his fingers into the water and splashed his face with it then he downed the glass, making a refreshed 'ah' sound as he placed the empty cup in the sink. He sighed quietly and walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking over each shelf before pulling out butter, cheese and some sauce. He set them down on a counter and got out some bread, making himself a sandwich then sitting down at the table to eat it after putting everything away. Just as he was about to take a bite into his sandwich, he heard an all too familiar voice saying his name. The voice that belonged to the red-headed, freckle-covered, ever taunting Sean Cassidy.

Sean had been in one of the living rooms all day, along with Hank and Professor X. It was only the four of them, including Alex, who were staying at the mansion now. Ever since Erik left with Mystique and Charles had gotten shot, things had been... quiet. Well, that was until you were joined by Sean, who insisted on playing video games very loudly even when people protested. Hank usually left after an hour to go into the lab and Charles tried to follow him but was always stopped by Sean complaining about being alone. And when Charles told him to go find Alex, he would pout and explain that he didn't know where he was. So Sean continued playing video games, being watched by a slightly annoyed Charles who in the end convinced Sean to stop playing and do some reading instead. Charles was grateful for the quietness as it allowed him to relax more and it seemed to calm Sean too.

After an hour or two of reading, Sean put down the book and simply lay on the couch, noticing that the Professor was gone. He sighed and closed his eyes, almost asleep until he heard someone moving around in the kitchen, hearing the clinks of glasses then the sound of the fridge door shutting and finally the sound of chair legs scraping against a floor. The red-head had broke out into a smile, knowing it was Alex done with training. He rolled off the couch onto the floor then stood up, walking out the living room and navigating through the halls that lead to the kitchen. When he got there, he poked his head through the door, seeing that he was right about who it was. He lent against the door frame, watching as Alex lifted his sandwich to his mouth then he made his presence known by saying the males name.

''Alex?'' The red-head saw the blonde freeze then lower his sandwich as he looked at him with blue eyes that held a range of emotions. Sean tilted his head ever so slightly and raised a brow, walking into the kitchen and placing his hands on the table. ''Alex?'' He said again as he noticed that the other male was just staring at him. Sean raised a hand in front of Alex's face and snapped his fingers, making him blink and clear his throat awkwardly.

Alex looked at Sean shocked as he said his name the first time, feeling a strange tug in his chest, then barely hearing him the second time. He was staring at him shocked, mentally cursing himself for not expecting the other to appear. They did live together, after all, plus Sean always liked to bother Alex especially. So why did he think that he wouldn't be disturbed? He continued his mental rant until he was brought back to reality, clearing his throat and looking down at his sandwich before looking back up to Sean. ''Y-yes?'' He cursed himself again for stuttering and even more when he felt his hands clam up. Why was he acting to... nervous?

Sean looked at him for a few seconds, his brow still raised before he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of him. ''You alright, dude? You disappeared at breakfast and now you're acting weird.'' He put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on a hand as he looked at the blonde in front of him. He was almost staring, seeming to look at each individual feature intently before blinking and moving his head to rest on his other hand then looking at him normally.

Alex nodded and cleared his throat again, fiddling with his hands under the table and avoiding looking directly at Sean's eyes, instead at his hair. He noticed how ginger it actually was, and how clear the curls were, it was messy and growing longer but it looked good.. great even. It fit Sean's personality perfectly. Alex shook his head from his thoughts and finally looked at Sean, just missing the focused look that was on his face. ''I'm alright, just tired.''

The red-head nodded in response, laying his forearms on the table and looking around the room as the two sat in silence for a minute. He then looked back over at Alex and then the plate in front of him. Sean pointed to the sandwich and looked at him. ''You gonna eat that?'' He asked, in perfect timing, because just as he said that, his stomach rumbled. He saw Alex chuckle and shake his head as he pushed the plate over to him. Sean gave him a toothy grin and he grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite out of it and speaking with his mouth full. ''Thanks! So how was training?''

The blonde shrugged and smiled at Sean as he ate the sandwich. ''It was... training.'' He wasn't sure what to say. ''You know.. just.. tiring.'' He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled slightly. He tried to ignore a strange feeling in his chest that seemed to intensify when he looked at the other male, forcing himself to try push that away, at least for now. He blinked in surprise because the next time he looked at Sean, he was taking the final bite of the sandwich. The boy could eat fast.

''Yeah-'' Sean said, wiping the left over sauce from the plate with his finger then sucking it off. ''-training is tiring. That's why you shouldn't do it for /hours/.'' He said as he looked at Alex accusingly, standing up and walking around the table to the sink and putting the plate in it. He turned around and lent against the counter, watching as Alex turned his chair around to face him.

Alex looked at Sean with a raised brow, quickly scanning him over before meeting Sean's eyes. He felt his hands clam up again and he gulped as he felt a slight lump in his throat. ''I was.. distracting myself. By shooting laser hoops at things.'' He chuckled quietly, also standing up and tucking his chair in, continuing to face Sean.

The red-head rolled his eyes and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest then his face showed a look of realization. ''So that's why you left early this morning? Because you needed to 'distract yourself'?'' Sean blinked and tilted his head to the side, lowering his arms to his sides. ''Whats going on, Alex? What are you distracting yourself from?'' He asked, now slightly concerned.

Alex bit his lip nervously, moving his gaze down to the floor. It was suddenly very interesting. He glanced up at Sean again after a few seconds, feeling the same pang in his chest. He took in a breath, looking at the male and seeming to go into some sort of trance. ''You.'' He spoke quietly, not quite realizing what he meant. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He knew that Sean wouldn't understand either and he didn't want to try to explain it so he turned around and left the room quickly, risking a glance back to see a confused look on the red-heads face as they made eye contact for the last time.


End file.
